Realizing
by DayDrEaMiNg-child
Summary: Ren can't figure out why he even puts up with Horohoro.He thinks its not worth it.What happens when an "angel" comes to Funbari Onsen and takes all of the Ainu's attention? and what happens when it seems like it's too late when Ren finally figures out his
1. Default Chapter

Daydreamer: I am ever so pissed! I don't know what happened, but I think erased this chapter of my fic and another one. Damnit! Well, I might as well just get to it.

**PROLOGUE**

_Why do I even put up with that idiot? _Ren thought to himself distantly as he sat on a branch of a sakura tree. The blossoms' pedals flew by over him, making light pink specks in the blue sky. He was at the park to be alone for a while, after having another arguement with Horohoro half an hour ago. It was his favorite spot because of how relaxing and peaceful it was.

Ren, Horohoro, Pilika, and Jun all lived in Yoh's neighborhood now. Everyone, except for Jun, went to the same school and it was now spring break. And now that they all live so close and go to the same school, the arguements between Ren and Horohoro became an everyday thing. Like a routine. _But he's a loud, brainless baka who I shouldn't have to waste so much energy on!_ _But why do I anyway?!_ Ren mentally screamed at himself. Though he could make reasons not to put up with the bluenette, he can never find a reason or explaination to why he does. All of this went through his head all the time, especially during and after arguements. He just always had to be perfect around him. He always had to win and be the dominant one. At first he thought it was because the was a Tao, but he later found that it showed the most with Horohoro.

_And he comes to my mind at the most stupidest times!_ Ren thought irritabily. It was true, Horohoro came to his mind at sometimes the most random times. When he trained, during class, when he did homework, before he fell asleep, and sometimes when he wakes up in the morning. It has become frequent lately, and he even found himself thinking about him when he's not doing anything. It drove the Chinese into a mad confusion. But the sun began to set and Ren decided it was time to stop pondering. He jumped off the branch and headed back to Yoh's house.

-----------------------TSUZUKU------------------------------

Daydreamer: There, I finished! I hope it doesn't get deleted again. Does anyone know why it did? Well, it was short so I guess it's ok. Afterall, it's a prologue. But reviews are always welcome


	2. Little Innocence

Daydreamer: hello pplz.sorry I took so long to update.ive been pretty busy.well, this is where my OC comes in and kinda brings in the plot. I hope u all like it.oh,and BTW,I would like to thank all of my kind reviewers for their nice compliments.  And I would also like to apologize for all the little squares in my last chapter.  I'm not really so sure about how they got there.  I think it's because my computer is Japanese or from Japan.  I hope the same thing won't happen in this one or an other, but if it does, I'm really really sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything of SS.i only own my OC.u will noe her name in the fic.so enjoy J

----------------------------Chapter 2: Little Innocence------------------------------

         Ren entered the living room and raised a brow.

         "Who is _that_?"  There was a little girl, about the age of six or seven, in the room.  She had black hair tied in a bun with two sticks in it, had purple eyes, and wore a short dark purple kimono that came right above her knees.  She stared at Ren with large angelic eyes.

 "Her name's Maya" A blue haired Ainu answered casually.  Ren noticed the girl clinging on to his friends arm rather tightly.

 "Hn." Ren let out a breath.

" I never knew you go for little kids like that." He said in a teasing tone.  Horohoro's face turned pink.

" Hell no! I'm not like that you sick asshole!"

" Oniichan! Watch what you say."  Horohoro remembered Maya's presence.

" Right.  Anyways, it's not like that.  Turns out she was heading for this inn, and I saved her from these stray dogs that cornered her.  Since then, she's been close to me like this." He looked at Maya who looked back and blushed brightly.  Jun smiled at her sweetly.

" That's so kawaii.  You found your knight in shinning armor?" The little girl remained silent and looked down at her feet to hide her face which was turning red like a tomato.

" She's quiet." Ren said in a bored tone.

" Yeah.  She hasn't talked since I heard her name."

" It's better that way," Anna said dryly, while laying down sideways, watching TV.

" I don't want some kid running around and screaming to scare away any costumers"

" Not a lot of people come anyways," Anna glared at Yoh and his comment.

" That doesn't matter."

" What about her parents?" Pilika spoke out of worry and curiosity.

" They called earlier and said she'll have to stay for a week or so.  They're moving into a town near by but need a place to stay.  Maya will stay, but her parents will be gone most of the time because they'll be busy with work.  When things are settled, they'll come to take her."  Anna turned to Horohoro who stared in space blankly.

" And since she likes you so much, you look after her."

"What?!" Horohoro screamed in disbelief.

" Why not Yoh? He's probably better with kids." Anna gave him a threatening glare.

" I _said_ because she likes you best."  The blue haired boy shuts up and pouts.  Maya tugs on his loose yukata sleeve.

" Oniichan, what's your name?" Her voice was soft and airy like a cloud, sweet and cute.

" Right I never told you.  It's Horohoro.  And that's Yoh, Anna, Manta, Ren, and Jun, his sister, and that's Pilika, my sister." After taking a tour looking at each face and memorizing the names, Maya turned to face Horohoro.

" Horohoro Oniichan?" She asked tilting her head.

" That's too long. Horohoro's fine."

" Horo Oniichan?"

" I guess, if you have to put oniichan in it." Horohoro scratched his head and looked at Maya oddly.  She smiled brightly with satisfaction and held him even tighter.

" Horo Oniichan!" She called gleefully.  Horohoro made a small smile, seeing how cute she, in fact, was.  Ren turned away from the site and pretended to be interested in what was on TV.  He somehow felt awkward from seeing them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------TSUZUKU--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well, that's it for chapter two.  As you can see, this chapter is really just to explain how the setting will be for now.  The jealousy and stuff comes later on.  I promise.  Thank you for your time.


	3. The Night Before Trouble

Hello again.  This is where you will find the hint of a different side of Maya at the end, and how Ren doesn't like how Horohoro acts.  Enjoy!

----------------------Chapter 3:The Night Before Trouble--------

            A Chinese boy opened his eyes to the sound of chattering birds and the flashing sunlight.  He felt rather odd, being half awake but still noticing he wasn't in his bed.  Then it hit him: he was sitting up in one of the trees in Yoh's backyard, with a blanket over him.  Why am I here?!  He blinked a few times as pieces of his memories slowly returned.

FLASH BACK

            Ren took a shower at Funbari Onsen and just got out.  As he walked down the aisle, he could hear Maya giggling loudly.

" I thought she was quiet." Ren said to himself tiredly.  When he came into the living room, Pilika was chasing Maya, and Horohoro was watching them with a smile painted on his face.  Ren sat behind him and leaned back on the wall.

" What are _you_ smiling for?"  The Ainu didn't turn or answer but kept watching.  Ren glared at the back of his head.

" Oi! Are you even listening?!" Horohoro still didn't turn around, but answered blankly.

" Huh? Sorry, what did you say?"

" I asked what the hell are you smiling for?" Ren repeated impatiently.

" I don't know.  She's just really cute and I guess I can't help it." Horohoro made a bigger smile when he saw Maya trip clumsily.  Ren was already aggravated by how the Ainu was ignoring him.  It didn't help when he grabbed Maya when she came running over, and began tickling her.  She laughed and giggled madly, making Ren turn away and try to ignore them.  However, even if he couldn't see them, he could _hear_ them, and that didn't suit him either.  Unable to stand to stay any longer, the Chinese boy growled and went out to the back yard and sat in a tree.

----------------- Ren's POV------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why should I have to come out like this?  They're the ones being noisy and running around like they're in a park.  And what's with that baka?  Does he _see_ that she's just a little kid?  He's seriously playing with her like he's one too.  So what if she's cute?  If someone's cute you become like them and play with them?  That's exactly what he's doing and it's ridiculous…… sigh is there something wrong with me?  Why should I be getting so worked up?  He's always been a childish, hyper, immature, idiot.  It's just he's always arguing with me…and he's probably just like with her because of how she feels about him.

----------------------------------POV End-------------------------------------------------------

      Ren closed his eyes to cool off and relax.

FLASH BACK END

I must've fallen asleep then, which means I've been outside all night in a tree.  Ren thought to himself with disgust.  He folded the blanket and opened the window since the lock was left open.  He went in and decided to take a dip in the hot spring again.

      As Ren sat in the spring, images of Horohoro and Maya from last night flashed in his mind.  He heaved a sigh at himself.  I almost think there's really something wrong with myself…

      The Chinese boy climbed out and changed.  He walked in the hallway while drying his one-spiked hair, trying to forget about the night before.  Fortunately for him, he didn't have to worry about the images bothering him.  Unfortunately, when he looked ahead of him, Maya stood in front of him, with a threatening glare.

---------------------------TSUZUKU-------------------------------------------------------

Daydreamer: this is where all the trouble begins.hehehe….Ren will get in so much trouble.please review and thank u for ur time.


	4. Hidden Brat

Daydreamer: ok, this is where Ren is actually defeated by Horohoro.  And its all Maya's fault.  I would like to thank my reviewers for their nice compliments. I will also try to update every weekend, but im usually busy,so I don't noe if I can stick to that plan. But il try.

----------------------Chapter 4: Hidden Brat-------------------------------------------

            Ren ignored the young girl's cold stare, and began to walk around her.  But the second he got passed her, she swung her leg below him and tripped him, making him fall straight down on his face.  To make it worse, she literally ran over him, as if he was a rug.  Instantly, the angry Chinese recovered and got to his feet.  He looked down at the not-so-innocent girl.

" Kisama!!"  He yells at her threateningly, but the only answer he got was a brat sticking out her tongue and jumping on his right foot.  Ren gave out a yell and chased her down the hall and into the living room.  The little child turned back and stuck out her tongue again, which made her trip on her own feet.  Before she can get up, an angry boy's shadow loomed over her.  But this time, instead of being so violent, she made an incredibly timid expression and trembled while she was still fallen and had her eyes closed.  Ren was now outraged by this action.

" Don't even give me that innocent shit after what you just did!" Sadly for Ren, there was a reason for what Maya did.

" What're you doing?" Ren turn to see Anna standing at the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest.

" Don't forget that she's a costumer," She said in a deadly way.

"Costumer my ass!" One of Anna's eyes twitched from Ren's answer.  She was about to say something, but the front door opened and they all heard a familiar voice.

" Man, I'm hungry! What's for breakfast?" Maya sprung to her feet and dashed down the hallway and whirled behind the Ainu.

" Hey, what's up?" He asked with no clue, except for a stomping angry Ren, which meant it was only bad and nothing else.

" I'll tell you what's up. This is no cute innocence.  She is a monstrous BRAT!!"  Horohoro looked at his friend questioningly.

" What did she do?"

" Tripped me, trampled over me, stuck her tongue at me _twice_, and stepped on my foot."  Horohoro turned his head to Maya who flinched at Ren's words behind him.

" Is it true?" She looked down at her feet and spoke in a harmless and timid way.

" Almost.  It was all an accident though.  I ran into him on my way to the bath.  I didn't trample on him, though.  He fell when he tripped over my foot, and I fell on him.  When we were getting up, I accidentally stepped on his foot." Maya's eyes were teary and she started sniffing.

" I'm really really sorry.  I really am."  Horohoro turned back to Ren, who didn't look better, but worse.

"She says she's sorry.  Aren't you over reacting?"  Ren's spike slightly grew.

" Hell with that lie!  I demand the _truth_! She did all that on purpose and that act is FAKE!!  She didn't even mention the tongue thing"

" But I didn't stick out my tongue."  Maya dropped down to the floor and started crying.

" Goddamnit, Ren, she apologized and now she's crying.  She's obviously sorry.  What more do you want? All of her belongings?!"

" She's not sorry.She's lying.  Tell him the truth you kuso gaki!"

" But it _is_ the truth"  Maya wailed and began to cry even harder.

" Ren!" Horohoro glared at Ren defensively.

" She's LYING!" All the comotion awoke Yoh who was rubbing his sleepish eyes and looking confused.

" What's going on?"

" Ren's beinbg a bastard and picking on Maya."  Horohoro answered irritably.

" _I'm_ picking on her? I'm the one being _picked on_!" Anna sighed impatiently and finally spoke.

" Would you all just stop? Ren,Maya is just a kid but also a customer, and you made her cry.  What's your problem?  She's sorry and it was all an accident.  Stop getting so worked up.  Plus, you're all being too noisy and there wont be any more customers coming if you keep going.So just stop.Yoh,I want breakfast." Anna turned and headed for the living room.

" You weren't even there Anna! You don't know the damn story."

" Well I don't care.  It's over anyways." Anna answered coldly as everyone else followed her,Yoh looking tired,Horohoro glaring at Ren with Maya clinging on to him with an intimidated expression.  Ren, seeing that it was no use for anymore,clentched his teeth and walked out the door.

"Baka Ainu!!" Ren yelled over his lungs and slammed the door shut.

-------------------------------------------Ren's POV-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            What the hell is wrong with that brat?! First she's innocent,and then a violent monster,and when everyone comes,she's an angel again.What did I do?  What does she have against me? I didn't do anything.  And why didn't they believe me? _He _should've believed me the most though. We've known each other longer,plus,he just met her yesterday.  Any kid can cry on purpose if they tried.  To think he says she's cute.That's just messed up. He believes her but not me.That baka.I have every right to be angry at him and his little _angel………_and why does she hate ME?

--------------------------------------------Ren's POV end-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------TSUZUKU-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daydreamer: well it looks like Maya won.I love Ren,and I didn't really like doing this to him,but it makes things twisted,and that's a good thing X)

For those who read,please review.and thank you for your time.


	5. Word of Advice

Daydreamer: ok,it took me a while to come this far.it will take me a while to go any farther so please be patient.im having a lot of tests ahead of me and I really have to study.

--------------------------Chapter 6:Word of Advice----------------------------------------

"Hey Ren" Yoh greeted the Chinese boy with his usual bright smile.

"You came awfully late today.What happened?" Ren's sister,Jun Tao asked in  a concerned tone. He sat down and leaned against a wall.

"Nothing" He answered dryly,which was true.Nothing really _happened_.A lot just went through his mind.

"But why'd you come so late?" Yoh asked out of curiousity. Ren gave his trademark glare to his friend,a sign that he didn't want to talk about it.

"That's none of your business."

"I'm just asking."

"Well you don't need to know.End of discussion." Ren ended the conversation bluntly. Jun stared at her brother,though he didn't notice.His attention was on something else. He noticed that there was something different about the inn.He looked around and noticed it was quiet.

"Where are they?" He asked,making sure that he didn't show that he cared.

"Where's who?"

"That Ainu baka and that brat."

"Oh,you mean Horohoro and Maya?They're in the forest.You know how he likes nature and all.He wanted to show how he sees it ot Maya." Yoh made a large grin and chuckled.

"Let's hope they're not being naughty." Ren twitched an eye at Yoh's comment. Though he knew his friend was just joking about how Maya felt for Horohoro,and it had no true meaning,it made more thoughts fill his already filled head.

------------------Ren's thoughts------------------------------------------------------------------------

What is he saying?!That baka's not like that.Or….what if I just don't know? What if he _is_ like that?Or if he likes girls much younger than himself and there _is_ somehting going on between them?!Why else would they go to the forest?To be alone……NO! He's always been a tree hugger.It's not strange for him to do that.It shouldn't bother me like this.

-----------------------------End of Ren's thoughts----------------------------------------------------

            Ren unconciously squeezed his folded arms with his hands and widend his eyes.  Yoh was already turned away and stared out the starry sky.However,Jun has watched him all the way,and gets up to her feet with a smile plastered on her face.

"Ren,lets go for a walk."

" But neesan,I've already been out."

"Please Ren.I want to go for a walk,but not alone.Lets spend some time together." Jun made a begging yet expectant look on her face.Her brother sighed with defeat. Sometimes, he just couldn't say no to her.

            Jun stopped in front of the park and walks in.Damnit! I've been here for practically the whole day. Ren reluctantly walked in,bubbling with frrustration inside.  The two siblings sat on a bench next to each other,gazing at the night sky in silence. After some time,Jun broke the ice.

"Ren,you've been acting strange lately."Ren was caught by surprise and he looked up at his sister with a strange expression.

"What?" was the only answer he was able to give in return.

"You've been acting strange."

"Like how,neesan?" Jun let out a long sigh and stared up at the sky more intently as if deep in thought.

"Well,you're outside a lot more often,you've been pretty quiet,and by that I don't just mean you don't talk,but also that you don't even argue with Horohoro-kun anymore, and you seem to hold back a lot."

"Holding back a lot?What do you mean?"

"Well it's mostly around Horohoro-kun and Maya-chan.Especially when they're together. Like when they're playing,it's eithere you stare at them intensly,or you seem to try really hard to ignore them.But either way,you make this face."

"A face?" Ren raised a brow in question.

"A face.It's that expression you have before or after an argument with Horohoro-kun." Ren gave his sister a stern,yet harmless look.She still continued.

"But instead of saying anything,you just sit there and that expression intensifies,and you do stuff like tapping a finger."

"Neesan,do you spy on me?"Jun made an amused smile.

"Silly.I'm your sister.I can know these things.And there _is_ more.When Horohoro-kun and Maya-chan leave the room,you look like you're deep in thought like you're trying to figure something out.And either it's then or when you have that intense expression is when you leave to go outside.And that's what I mean by acting weird. Ren,why don't you say what's on your mind?Even a complaint.What's wrong?" Jun looked at her brother with a bewildered expression.He couldn't give an answer.Pride told him not to tell her that he didn't like the idea of Maya and Horohoro being together at all.It sounded childish and too silly.Something he couldn't admit from the arrogance in his blood from the Tao family.Plus,he didn't quite understand himself either.He's been asking himself why? for some days,but never found the answer.He couldn't understand and it was too jumbled to sort it out.It was a feeling he didn't exactly know of.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The boy lied and turned away from his sister. She let out a disappointed sigh.

"Try look at him differently."

"What?"

"If you can't tell me,then just try tell yourself.And if you can't do that,then try to find the answer.To find the answer,I suggest you look at Horohoro-kun differently."

"What do you mean _differently_?And what do you mean by _answers_?"Jun heaved another sigh but kept her patience.

"Ren,you let pride control you too much.Because of pride,you only look at people one way.And you only see Horohoro-kun the way you do because pride is telling you to. Sometimes things aren't just to be strong." Ren looked down at his feet,feeling strange, not knowing if it was to be hurt or confused to be told the truth.Maybe it was both.

"And how do you look at people differently? I look at people the way I do and want." Jun shook her head slowly.

"Well you can say however way you want.But here's my advice.When you look at Horohoro-kun next time,clear your mind.Just make it blank,and try to snatch whatever thought that flies through your head.You might be able to find truth then."

"Truth?" Ren asked with confusion.Jun makes a tired smile.

"Honestly Ren.You can be smart in school,getting good grades,you can be strong, and you do catch attention from many girls.But one thing is for sure.You're terrible at these kinds of things.But you have to figure it out" Jun gets up and heads for the exit of the park.Ren sat still,blinking several times to figure out what seemed like a trick riddle to him.Then he notices his sister was already out of the park and walking off,he runs over and walks with her.The rest of the way was silent.

-------------------TSUZUKU--------------------------------------------------------------------

Daydreamer:Well theres some hint for Ren,ne? it will take me a while to write more.but I promise,it will get better.thank you for your time!


	6. Test Results

Daydreamer:ok,i am so very very very very sorry about the big delay in updating.i was just so busy lately and plus i hit a great big writers block. but now,i am here with chapter 6 so i hope u enjoy

Chapter6: Test Results

Jun and Ren returned to Funbari Onsen and sniffed the welcoming aroma of dinner. They walked into the living room, where everyone else waited, and Ren was once again taken over by aggravation. The site of everyone sitting in Yoh's living room and having dinner together was only seen every now and then. But it was seen before and no one found it unusual, strange, but only comfortable. However, seeing Maya sitting in Horohoro's lap comfortably and eating with him was seen for the first time, and frankly, the Chinese didn't fancy it. He contained the annoyance and walked in with his cool manner, knowing how stranger and childish it would be to react in a tempermental way. _He's just babysitting. I wouldn't care. I don't care. It means nothing to me. Nothing to him._Ren repeated words inside his head and sat across the bluenette. However, he didn't plan on staying quiet.

"Hn.You spoil her.She can sit on the floor like everyone else."

"Nmph rluly.Tblerm uh sblh"

"Oniichan, don't talk with your mouth full." Pilika sweat dropped and Horohoro swallowed his food at once.

"I said,not really.The table's too small with everyone eating at it_._ So I said she can sit on my lap." Maya blushed and made an angelic smile, which was really to mock Ren. Not knowing the mockery and falling for only the cuteness of the smile,Horohoro muzzled her head. Ren let out an uncaring grunt and continued eating,though he bubbled with fiery inside.

-----------------------------

"Ja na! Thanks for the food!" Horohoro waved at his friend before walking out of the inn with Pilika,Jun,and Ren. Maya waved back with a disapointed frown on her face.

The four walked along side each other,Jun and Pilika chattin,while their brothers had their own conversation.

"Hey Ren?" Horohoro asked uneasily.

"What?"

"You been ok lately? You've been acting weird."

"What do you mean by that?" Ren asked cooly but his heart's beating sped up.

"I don't know.You just don't...seem right.Somethin on your mind?"

"What goes on in my mind is none of your business, and yes, I'm fine." Ren said dryly and turned at where his house was at and where the two pairs split.

"Sheesh. Someone worries about you and this is your attitude."

"Well you didn't have to worry about anything." With that said,Ren and Jun went inside and headed for their rooms.

Ren flopped onto his bed and heaved a sigh. It's been a long day and night to him, getting stressed that already two people noticed signs of his troubled mind. Of course he couldn't tell the Ainu that he didn't like him being with Maya. He for one, still didn't quite understand why, and for two,he didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to admit that he didn't like them being together, playing together, and he didn't like how he seemed to treat her so specialy. Telling him and admitting to it would be against pride who said it was patheitc and stupid. Another small sigh came out of the Chinese at the thought of pride. It reminded him of his sister's _advice._ But the tiring 24 hours put him to a peaceful slumber.

_-------------------------------------------_

A tiger eyed teen stared out the window, watching water from the rain trickle down like smooth waterfalls. He was stuck in Yoh Asakura's house with Horohoro because of a surprise storm. The Ainu horse played with Maya,once again pushing his patience. However, his mind was also on the edge of making a choice. He's been thinking about what his sister said last night. _Look at him differently_. He thought about those words questioningly, but finally decided to give it a try. He wanted answers, or at least hints to these strange and unfamiliar feelings. And so,the boy turned to where his source of mystery came from and just stared. He came to a point where he was able to bring his mind blank and calm, which was close enough to clear as it was told by Jun. He sat completly still without blinking,his gaze only concentrated on the two.

_Baka Ainu...making a fool of himself for that monster...he should just listen to me...idiot _Ren noticed what went through his head and noticed that it was no different from what he was thinking for the past few days. _Maybe I have to look at him...omly him_ The boy once again cleared his mind and stared at the bluenette.At first he found nothing,but felt like somthing was inside was sinking. Deeper and deeper,feeing heavier. Ren also tensed up and was confused. He didn't move or even blink, the postion somehow being unbreakable. He continued to watch the playful and hyper Ainu with unmoving eyes. Tranquility began to mix with the already strange feeling, making it more alien to Ren. But the boy held in his confusion and stayed still so no one would notice anything. Seeing that he was obviously just getting more confused, he decided to stop and tried to move, but noticed that Horohoro brought out a futon. Maya climbed in and closed her eyes,falling asleep in an instant. The bluentette gazed at her sleeping face with a soft smile. Ren stared again, unable to slip his eyes away. The stare didn't come from making himself, but by nature, just like how his mind was naturally dazing. The mixed up feeling of tranquility and sinking inside resurfaced._So what if she's cute? Why can't he listen to me? Why do we always have to argue?_ Ren was letting his mind float, unveiling questions unconciously. As Ren continued his unblinking and unmoving state, Horohoro finally noticed him.He looked at him strangely and waved a hand around. Ren snapped back to reality, but showed no reaction. He held back his blush of embarrassment while his heart beated uncontrollably. Horohoro began to walk over,making Ren's heart beat faster as he got closer and time seemed to slow down to him. _Oh God no!! He noticed!! How long have I been doing that?! What am I going to say?!?! I cant just tell him what I was REALLY doing!_ Ren's mind raced to make up an excuse while he was still being frozen. He used much of his will power just to hold back his blush which got stonger by each step that the Ainu took,until he was knelting right in front of him.

"Ren? Ren? Ren?" Horohoro brought his face closer and poked Ren's forehead, who flinched and finally blinked.

"WHAT?!" He almost yelled but kept himself careful not to make Maya.

"I was just makin sure that you were alive." Horohoro said sarcastically and sat next to his friend comfortably.

"Well you can see that I am not dead and very alive."

"Yeah yeah. Anyways, what _were _you doing?" Horohoro asked with a crooked smile.

"Nothing. I wasn't doing anything." Ren said as convinsingly as he can while turning away to hold back redness again.

"Right. I know what you were doing." Horohoro crossed his arms over his chest and nodded slowly. Ren widened his eyes as panick creeped into him.

"And you gotta teach me to do it too!" Horohoro made sparkling eyes and smiled pleadingly. Confusion replaced the panick in Ren.

"What?"

"Oh come on, you can't hide it from me.I know you were sleeping with your eyes open." Ren's jaws dropped in disbelief.

"Baka! What makes you think I was doing that?"

"Your eyes were half open, you weren't moving, you didn't blink, and your shoulders rose and fell to your breathing."

"You idiot, I wasn't sleeping with my eyes open. Besides, I don't need to know how."

"Exactly why you have to teach me. It'll come in handy in school. I can get away with sleeping in class." Horohoro made a wide grin at his idea and Ren smirked at it.

"Gives me a better reason not to tell you.Even though I don't know how."

"Ren,stop stalling and tell me!"

"I said I don't know how!"

"Liar! You selfish bastard!"

"Kisama! I'm saying the truth and I am not selfish!" The two quarlled on like no end, awakening a little girl who yawned and rubbed her eyes. She noticed the two and puffed up her cheeks in anger for where the Ainu's attention was directed. She skipped over and jumped on his back and tightened her grip around his neck.

"Horo oniichan!" She called in a whinnning tone and moved her cheek to his. Horohoro patted her head and chuckled,making Ren twitch an eye.

"Hey Maya.What's up?"

"Play!" The girl yelled an answer.

"All right then. Ren,one day you gotta tell me how to do that." Horohoro turned his back to his friend, facing him with Maya. She turned her head to him,smirking triumphantly. Ren shot dagger eyes at her and got to his feet.

"I'm going home." He said through his teeth and walked a fast pace to the door.

"Oi, chotto matte! It's a storm out there. Wait until it's gone." Horohoro went after his friend with Maya still hanging on his back.He grabbed Ren's shoulder and made him come to a stop in front of the door.Ren turned in consideration,but saw Maya stick her tongue out at him behind Horohoro's head so he couldn't see. She held onto the Ainu tighter who brought her in front of him and carried her. Ren's spike slightly grew and he went out into the hard rain and ran home.

-------------------------------------

Ren sat in his tub, warming his body from the storm. He surprised his sister, coming home drenched from the rain, his bangs matted on his forehead.He never told her that he followed her suggestion, or even gave any explaination to anything and just went straight to the bath.

The boy sunk into the warm water and made bubbles,thinking over on the day. He was rather disapointed that what he did didn't do anything for answers, but now got him to question why he got that strange feeling of when he was watching the Horohoro and Maya. The image of them horse playing flashed in his head and he narrowed his eyes. Then the image of Horohoro yawning after playing._ He's like a baby.Play,get tired,play, get tired....._Now the image of his smile towards Maya sleeping face came in. That strange feeling came back but this time,with an ounce of longing. _Why does he smile like that around her?....Why not me?_ Ren slipped and made himself dunk into the water at the last words in thought.His face became red not only from the heat of the room.He quickly got out and changed into his night clothes,trying to forget what he just thought. However,he came to no avail at erasing images of the Ainu in his head. Especially that soft smile he had for Maya when she was sleeping.It made him relax as he dropped onto his bed.He was tired from the mind bogling night and his head began to float away again.He questioned that alien feeling that was mixed with sinking and tranquility._That feeling... like being filled with something but empty at the same time..._The soft surface of his bed made his eye lids heavy._What does he feel....when he sees me?....What does he feel....about me.....?_Before actually knowing what he asked,his eyes closed and led him to sleep.

----------------------TSUZUKU-----------------------------------------------

Daydreamer: oh,i hope this makes up for the big delay! im really really really sorry!! but i swear it will be worht it i promise.and i hope little squares dont appear.update will be made more hopefully.gomennasai and ja!


	7. Can't Stay Forever

Daydreamer: so very sorry for the big delay in updating.i was just so busy.gomen! but now heres chapter six and i hope it makes up.enjoy!

Chapter 6: Can't Stay Forever 

            The sunshine flashing through the cherry blossom pedals and the cloudless sky made yesterday's storm seem like a lie. A Chinese teen sat in a sakura tree, feeling the comfort that seemed to have left him long ago, even if it has only been a day. But to the teen, the past few days have been hell. All coming from a little girl at first. Even now she is the source, but now, his own mind was taking part. ' Why did I think those questions before falling asleep?!' The teen began to turn red and remembered a certain Ainu.

            "Damnit, I'm remembering him again!" The teen slapped his hands on his head and dug his fingers into his shark fin styled hair as he felt his face get hot. Although he fell asleep right after those questions last night, and it was choppy and loose when he thought about them, they stayed in his head even when he woke up this morning. The fact that they lingered made him realize how much he thought about Horohoro, which was more often than it used to be. 'It can't be all the time, but I can't remember a day I haven't thought about him. But that has to be because of HER!' The teen gritted his teeth at the thought of the little girl who has been taking every attention of Horohoro, and treating him like her arch enemy. He now concluded that she _is_ his arch enemy, though he didn't know what they'd fight for.

            Ren's golden eyes moved to the sky as his mind wandered into imaginary clouds. 'What _does _he think of me? If he looked at me the way I looked at him last night, what would he think?' The questions were there inside of him, and no matter how much he tried to deny of them, they wouldn't go away. Memories of Horohoro last night flashed in his mind. He remembered how tired he seemed to have gotten after horse playing with Maya. 'Kawaii...' Ren flinched and tints of pink appeared on his cheeks.

            "Where in the name of hell did THAT come from?" He asked himself and tensed up. "He is NOT cute. He's an ignorant, loud, immature baka. That doesn't make him...." Ren trailed off, not daring to say the last word, though his face was turning to a darker shade of pink. This time, he remembered the soft smile that the Ainu gave to Maya when she was sleeping. He narrowed his eyes and felt tranquil inside. 'So what if she's cute? Why can't he listen to me? Why do we always have to argue?' The sinking heavy feeling began to mix with the tranquility. 'Why can't he smile like that at me?..... Why can't  he pay different attention to me?' Ren suddenly widened his eyes and began to feel nervous for a reason that he didn't know. He thought about how Horohoro had those sparkling eyes when he thought he was sleeping with his eyes open. And he thought about when the bluenette was so worried when he went out into the storm. He unconsciously smirked and felt like he was floating. But he caught himself after a few seconds and tensed again.

            "No! I-I couldn't be.....I can't be!" Ren kept denying that he possibly might have liked the attention from the Ainu. It made him think about the argument and it made him remember how long it's been since they did. And it made him remember they rarely had a descent converstion where they're not yelling at each other. He sighed, wondering why it bothered him at all. He was always annoyed at his friend when they argued and he should be happy now that he was getting some peace. But he knew it didn't. He felt ignored and neglected. That shouldn't bother him at all from the pride he had. But it did. And it made him despise Maya for getting such special attention, though he didn't know why that bothered him too. He sighed again and placed a hand on his forehead and shook his head slowly. 'I'm getting confused again.' He thought stressfully and cleared his mind. But he couldn't clear it completely. Horohoro still remained. 'What is he to me?.... What am I to him?' His eyes went round and wide and he sat up straight from the tension.

            "What's wrong with me?! I DON'T CARE!!" Ren jumped off the tree and ran out of the park aimlessly with a beet red face, feeling a threat from the park and himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------

            Ren stood in front of Yoh's house, his hands on his knees, and panting for his breath from all the running. He didn't know how long he's been running everywhere, but the large beads of sweat dripping from his nose told it was longer than he thought. 'I don't care, I don't care, I don't care, I don't care...' The boy repeated in his head like a skipping CD. 'I don't care, I don't care, I don't care...' The words were still repeated dozens of times. 'I'm not jealous!' His face was painted into a bright red color from his random cut in the pattern. 'Jealous? JEALOUS?! Where did that come from?! And damnit, why should I be turning red at this?! I said I don't care. Of course I'm not jealous!' He yelled at himself inside and gritted his teeth. He reluctantly went into Yoh's house and stomped down the hall. 'If I were jealous of that brat it would only be if I loved that baka Ainu.' The boy stopped at the living room door way. He was stunned at his own denial, mostly because of what he was denying, and held back the blush like no tomorrow. He successfully only showed unnoticeable tints of pink. 'I can't. I'm not.... I know I'm not!' Anna turned away from the TV as she was laying on the floor. She looked at him displeased and turned back to her TV program.

            "Go take a bath. You stink with all that sweat." Ren reluctantly headed for the onsen and let out an arrogant snort.

"I would've without being ordered from you."

------------------------------------------------------------------

            Yoh picked up the phone on it's second ring in his apron which he wore while he washed dishes.

            "Hello? Hai, just a minute. Anna, it's for you." He called to his fiance who walked away from the television and put the phone to her ear.

            "Hello? Hai, this is her. Hai she's here. I see. Three more days will be fine. Iie, it's ok. Just a moment please. Maya!" The little girl gave her attention to the blonde.

            "It's your mother." She dashed to the phone and pressed it against her ear with a wide grin on her face.

            " Hi mommy! Uh-huh....Uh-huh......Oh....." Every few seconds the girl's smile got smaller until it shrunk to a frown and her eyes brimmed with tears.

            "Ok..... Bye-bye" She said softly and placed the phone back in it's place, making a small click sound. She made baby steps to Horohoro and pressed her face against him, shaking as she held on to his jacket with small but strong grips.

            "Maya? Maya, what's wrong?" The confused and worried Ainu asked, everyone else except Anna also wanting an explanation. But Maya quickly parted from him and ran to her room and slammed the door shut.

            "Maya...." Horohoro made a step to go after the girl but Anna spoke.

            "Stop Horohoro. Leave her alone a bit and I'll explain." The Ainu sat back down and looked attentive.

            "Three days from today, Maya's parents are coming for her. Plans have changed and they're not moving into this town but to Okinawa instead. Until then, they want her to be ready."

            "I get it." Horohoro nodded and looked behind him at where Maya's room was. Ren listened to Anna's explanation as he sat Indian style with folded arms and closed eyes. Inside, he celebrated the informed end to his nightmare, though he felt an ounce of pity for her. Seeing how late it was, he went home.

------------------------------------------------------------

            "Maya?" Horohoro knocked on the door that held a sobbing girl behind it. He opened the door by a crack and peeked in. The girl held her legs close while sitting on her futon and had her face in her knees and sniffed and hiccupped. Horohoro sat next to her and stroked her head.

            "Hey, you don't have to cry. We can still have fun on your last days. And on the night before you go, there's a spring festival at the nearby shrine and the streets near it. We can go and have lots of fun before you go." Maya looked up and nodded.

            "All right then. It's late so go to bed."

---------------------TSUZUKU----------------------------------------------

Daydreamer: so how was it? does it make up for the updating delay? im afraid that i might have made Ren a bit ooc. please review for your opinions and i promise to update sooner now.i promise. next chappie is better. but the last chapter is fluffy and the best.thank you for giving the time to read. ja ne!


	8. Why HER!

Daydreamer: heres chapter 7!! enjoy!!!

Chapter 7: Why Her?!

            Golden eyes stared at the pale moon and twinkling stars through a Chinese boy's window. It was passed midnight, but the boy didn't care. He felt content about the night. 'Tomorrow. Just one more day.' He thought to himself and smirked. 'She's leaving tomorrow. I won't have to see her again. _He_ won't have to see her again.' He looked down on the streets and saw a small figure walking below the street lights. He narrowed his eyes to see if his eyes were tricking him. But no doubt about it, it was no illusion. Though her long black hair was down and not in a bun, and she was wearing a whit night gown, it was the girl he was thinking about. Ren opened the window and stuck his head out.

            "What'd you think you're doing?" The girl looked up but the second her round purple eyes met Ren's tiger eyes, she sprinted down the road. Ren watched her for a few seconds and sighed. He grabbed a thin black coat and quietly left his house and ran after the child.

---------------------------------------------------

            Maya stopped at where some pink caught her at the corner of her eyes. She turned to be mesmerized by a park full of cherry blossom trees. The night was dark but the lamps in the park illuminated the pink pedals into a dreamy effect. She walked in as if to be invited and sat on a bench under the great pink cloud.

            "Don't you think it's a bit late to be playing at a park?" Maya saw Ren approach her. She lost her dazed expression and glared at him.

            "I won't let you have him. Even if I do leave." The teen sat next to her with a grunt.

            "That doesn't answer my.....what are you talking about?"

            "Don't play dumb with me. Horo-oniichan is mine." Ren was dumbfounded and looked confused.

            "Again, what are you talking about?"

            "_Please._ I know you love him too." Ren blinked and his mouth slightly gaped open. Maya furrowed her brows and tilted her head.

            "That's why you don't like it when I'm with him."

            "I don't like him being with you because of how you pretend to be so innocent! You're only a monster around me!"

            "Because of how you look at him! It's just like me but it's mixed with denial. And I don't like it. He's MINE!"

            "I don't look at him like you do! I don't know why it bothers me so much when you're with him." Ren's cheeks were painted red from the unintentionally blurted secret. Maya looked at him with interest and a bit of surprise.

            "You really don't know why?" Ren became silent while still blushing. Maya put a hand on her chin, searching for the right words.

            "Have you heard of the green eyed monster?"

            "You mean of jealousy? Of course I have."

            "Well in your case, it's golden eyes." Ren looked at her threateningly.

            "I am NOT jealous! Why would I be jealous of _you_? He's an annoying, hyper, immature baka."

            "You _think_ that's how you see him."

            "What's that suppose to mean?"

            "Well, I think you make yourself see him like that. Deep down, I think you really like him. Love him, in fact. You want all of his attention and you don't like it when I take it instead. Really deep down, you wish he feels the same way for you. And you have desires and thoughts for him." Maya smiled devilishly at Ren's surprise-widened eyes and folded her arms.

            "But it's too bad you can't have him. He's mine. He likes me more and always looks at me more, and has more fun being around me. You're obviously always mean to him." Ren got up and faced his back to the girl.

            "Hn. That's just down right stupid. I don't.....love him. Plus, it's too late for you too. You're leaving tomorrow and even if you do get to him, he can just forget you and find someone else. Even me." The teen blushed again when he blurted the last comment. The girl's eyes shined with tears and she ran out of the park and turned to head for the inn. This time, Ren didn't follow, but went back home to his bed.

            "That can't be the answer....can it?" He whispered and closed his heavy eyelids to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------

            Anna put up a sign that read CLOSED on the Funbari Onsen door. Groups of people passed by in yukatas of different colors and design, heading for the spring festival at the nearby shrine. It was a night that every child was running and giggling with excitement, but Maya was silent as a mouse. She wished the next day would never come and time would just freeze.

            "Hey Maya, you ready?" A bluenette came in front of the girl with his usual wide grin. The girl returned it with her angelic smile, hiding the pain that stabbed her inside.

            "The bluenette took the girl's hand and walked out the door, followed by Yoh, Ren, Jun, Pilika, and Anna who locked the door.

            Within fifteen minutes, the gang reached the street where the festival began. The crowd of people filled the street, stopped at games and food stands, and others walked on or stopped in conversation. Horohoro drooled as he stopped at each food stand and bought everything. He returned with his hands and mouth full of yakitori, candied fruits, cotton candy, yaki soba, and soda.

            "Oniichan, will you_ please_ not do something so embarrassing?" Pilika said with a red face. Yoh made his bright smile and chuckled.

            "Save some room. There's a lot more up ahead."

            "He doesn't need to save room. That stomach is as big as the universe itself." Ren said in his usual arrogant tone.

            "NANI?!"

            "You know very well that it's true."

            "It is not! I get full too!"

            "Yeah, when pigs learn to fly."

            "Grrr..." Horohoro growled and ate more of his food. Ren smirked at him, enjoying the humor. He laughed as the Ainu was choking on a chicken, but was cut off by Anna.

            "Where's Maya?" The Itako asked firmly. Everyone looked around and saw no sign of the mentioned child. Anna twitched an eye and smacked Horohoro.

            "Did you forget that you were responsible for her?! She's a customer going home tomorrow! I can't tell her parents that she was kidnapped!!" Yoh placed a hand on his fiance's shoulder with a calm expression.

            "Calm down, Anna. She probably just got lost in the crowd. But more than yelling at Horohoro we have to look for her." The blonde closed her eyes.

            "I know that." She hissed and shook off his hand. The six split up into twos: Jun with Pilika, Anna with Yoh, and Ren with Horohoro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

            Ren and Horohoro stood in front of the forest behind the shrine. They've already searched the festival for and hour but still didn't find Maya, leaving the forest as their last card.

            "It's better if we split up and search separately." Horohoro said as he stared through the trees. They went in from opposite directions, searching of ground and through trees.

-------------------With Horohoro--------------------------------

            Horohoro jumped from tree to tree, watching the ground for any movement. A dark figure jumped out of the bushes. Through natural skills, the Ainu caught it, but let it go with disappointment. It was only a rabbit. But then there was rustling behind him. He turned and saw nothing, but then there was noise to his left. He tip toed to where the sound was and almost tripped down a ledge. A white and pink figure ran fro below the ledge. Horohoro ran after it, easily catching up and grabbing it by the arm. He turned the figure around and for a split second, he froze. The white was the color of  the yukata the person was wearing and the pink was from the pink flowers printed.

            "Maya?!" The girl didn't let her sad eyes meet the Ainu's.

            "What're you DOING?!" He screamed with rage.

------------------------With Ren--------------------------------------------

            A Chinese teen ran between trees as his golden eyes searched the shadows and light. He ran like a breeze but searched as thoroughly as a hawk. 'Damn that brat!' He thought as he dodged low branches and stopped to catch some breath. He looked up at the tall trees and remembered a certain Ainu. This made him think about something a certain child said to him a night ago. _You love him too._ Her words rang in his head continuously. 'I can't....but then.....what if....DAMNIT! Why aren't _I _sure?!'

            "Why can't the stars give me the answer?" Ren whispered and closed his eyes.

            "What're you DOING?!" The boy heard a familiar voice that sounded angry and ran towards it. He stopped at where he saw shocking blue from afar.

            "Horohoro" He said in a small whisper and went a few feet closer until he was a dozen or so yards away. Still, it was close enough for him to see the back of the Ainu who was in front of pink and white, apparently Maya. He stood in the shadows of the trees, watching in curiosity and interest.

            "What were you doing running away like that?! Everyone was worried sick about you! What were you THINKING?!" Horohoro yelled at Maya, a sight that Ren longed to see and hear since he felt that he should've. However, tears fell out of the girl's eyes as she hiccupped and sniffed. The Ainu sighed and knelt down and wiped away the tears. Re gritted his teeth. Though he could only see the back of Horohoro, he knew he was already forgiving. The two began to speak in normal volume, but Ren could only hear small murmurs since he was too far away. He wished to go closer, but didn't want to be caught. There was also a part of him that didn't want to hear what they're saying. So he stayed behind the trees, watching the muted conversation.

            After some minutes, Maya rubbed her teary eyes dry. The second she opened them again, they met with Ren's  glowing golden eyes. Ren quickly hid behind the tree again, his heart pounding against his chest, knowing that she caught him.

            "Can we kiss?!" Maya said to Horohoro loudly, Ren somehow knowing that it was so he can hear. 'NO....he wouldn't!' He stuck his head out for just one eye to see. He saw Maya raise her head and close her eyes, and Horohoro bring his head down. The faces came closer and closer and closer....until they stopped. Ren was paralyzed with his tiger eyes filling with tears. His heart fell to the bottom of his guts and felt like the world shattered like glass. His world shattered. Horohoro brought his face back up again and Maya opened her eyes. 'No....why....WHY?!' Though it was form the back he knew what Horohoro did. He turned ran through the forest, holding back tears and biting down on his bottom lip. 'I know now. The answer was just slapped  into my face. I do love that baka. I DO love Horohoro! But....but....now it's too late!......Why HER?!'

------------------------------TSUZUKU---------------------------------------------

Daydreamer: so how was it? is this a cliff hanger? hmmm...not sure. so sad for Ren  TT and for those of u who think Horohoro didnt kiss Maya, he did.  next chapter is the last so all will be explained and revealed. is it too late for Ren? u will find out. ja!


	9. Aishiteru

Daydreamer: hi everyone!! this is the last chapter of Realizing. i would like to thank all of my kind reviewers who were so nice to encourage me and to keep me confident.this is the first story that im actually able to finish and its all thanx to you.ARIGTOU!! heres last chappie where u will all find out what will happen between Ren, Horohoro, and Maya. will Ren win? will Maya, my oc win? u will find out now.

Chapter 8: Aishiteru 

            Ren walked in the forest in a slow and unsteady way. His head throbbed from all the running he did for who knows how long.

            "Ren! Ren! I found her!" The Chinese heard a familiar voice call to him and felt a pang hit his heart. No matter how much he didn't want to, the boy turned around, making an expression of annoyance. The sight of the Ainu and the child holding hands made the pain bigger, but he didn't let either of them know of  it.

            "It's about time."

            "Sorry. She was just...lost. But let's just go find everyone else and have some fun now."

            "Easy for you to say." Ren muttered under his breath.

            "What? You say something?"

            " No." The three walked out of the forest in an odd silence and eventually met Yoh, Anna, Pilika, and Jun in the crowd. Anna scolded Maya for her for her disappearance but was stopped by Yoh's cheery attitude and of forgiveness and thankfulness of the child's safety.

            As if nothing happened, the group enjoyed the festival. All but three people who were hiding their clouded minds.

---------------------------------------------------------------

            After a few hours, the gang left the festival and went back to their homes. Ren walked with Jun, the heavy feeling inside not lightening, maybe getting worse if that was even possible. His sister looked at him from the corner of her worried eyes.

            "Ren, what's wrong?"

            "Huh?"

            "You don't look too well."

            "I'm fine." Jun unlocked the door to their house and walked in after her brother.

            "I don't think you are. Tell me what's wrong."

            "Please neesan. I need some rest." Ren went straight up to his room, leaving his sister behind, and changed into his night clothes. He fell face down on his bed but felt no sleep creep into him.

------------------Ren's Thoughts----------------------------------

            Of course he'd choose her. What the hell am I talking about, I probably wasn't a choice from the start. She may be a kid but he's probably about her age on the inside. Hyper, immature, and baka. Yeah, that adds up to a kid. Maybe that's what makes him cute. I don't know. It doesn't matter. It's too late to know and think about it now. Of  course he doesn't love me. I'm always arguing with him. And that brat is right. I'm never kind to him and always hurting him. But she's able to make him so happy....so free. Like the child that he is. He's happy with her...not me. He'd never love me.

--------------------End of Ren's Thoughts------------------------------------

            The boy hugged his pillow and stared out of his window. He reached out at the night sky, and pressed his finger tips against the glass. 'There's a transparent wall between us. But even if I broke that wall, I'd still never be able to reach you. Like that moon.' He closed his hand into a fist in front of the moon and opened it again. He stared at it between his fingers and closed his eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------

            Ren lie in his bed for hours, still feeling wide awake. He got out of bed, changed his clothes, and walked down the stairs. He got out of his house and walked down the streets until he reached another, smaller but average sized house. His golden eyes stared at a certain window longingly. 'I want to tell him. I _need_ to tell him. But his answer....'

            "I guess I lost." Ren turned to see Maya standing next to him. She wore a small smile but her eyes seemed to have given up on something.

            "I don't know what you're talking about but I don't care." Ren said coldly and walked passed the girl to head home again.

            "I can't have him." Maya said quickly, stopping Ren in his tracks. He looked back at her and let out a breath.

            "Hn, that's funny. I saw what happened in the forest." Maya shrugged and shook her head slowly.

            "You didn't here what he said, did you?"

            "....."

            "He said there's someone else in his kokoro and he can't see me the way I see him. That it's nice I feel that way about him but he can't feel the same with me."

            "What about the.....kiss?"

            "Oh, that? He said since I'm leaving, he can do one last thing for me." Maya's voice was cracked and tears crawled out of her eyes.

            "That's when I saw you and asked if he can kiss me. But...but...he said....I can't kiss him." Maya coughed and rubbed her eyes even though her tears continued to fall.

            "Because....I have to save....my first kiss....for the right person meant for me. He said I'll eventually...meet that right person....but it's not him. So he'll just be....the only one so kiss." The girl thrust herself at Ren and buried her face into his shirt. He placed a hand on her head, a mix of pity, sorrow, longing, jealousy, and so much more swirling inside him.

            "But he did kiss you, right?" Ren asked solemnly but the girl shook her head and raised her wet face.

            "It was on the forehead."

            "But it was the first wasn't it?"

            "No! I can tell it wasn't. Don't you get it?! He's saving his first for that person in his kokoro." Maya parted from Ren and wiped away her last tears.

            "Who?" He asked hesitantly.

            "He didn't tell me."

            "Who do you think it is then?"

            "Ren, _you_ have to find that out."

            "How am I suppose to do that?"

            "Well...tell him how _you_ feel. You know, like a trade. You tell him who you love, and he tells you who he loves. You do know how you feel, don't you?" Ren turned away with tints of red on his cheeks and his eyes narrowed.

            "You just want to see me get rejected."

            "No....I just....want what's best for him." Ren looked back at the girl, surprised at her answer.

            "What does that have to do with him knowing or I knowing? I'm not the one in his kokoro."

            "But you want to know, don't you? You want to tell him, don't you?" Maya took Ren's hand and pressed it against his chest where his heart was.

            "Neither of you can read each other's kokoro. It's not enough to just know the feeling. You have to tell to let them know, or they'll never know." The girl looked into Ren's eyes pleadingly and backed away. She ran back to the inn, Ren watching her until she was out of sight. He looked back at the window one last time and returned home.

            "Not enough to just feel...won't know until tell...can't read each other's kokoro." Ren whispered to himself and finally fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

            A car pulled over in front of Funbari Onsen. Two doors opened, one revealing a large man with broad shoulders in a suit, the other with a tall slender woman in a blue kimono. The two opened the inn's door and walked in politely.

            "Hello? Miss Anna? We're here for Maya." Anna came from behind a door, followed by Yoh, Horohoro, Ren, Pilika, Jun, and Maya tagging along in the back with a small suit case.

            "Hi mommy. Hi daddy." The girl made her angelic grin and her father scooped her up and kissed her.

            "Thank you so much for watching our daughter. I hope she wasn't any trouble." The mother said in a soft and polite tone, bowing as she did.

            "Iie, she was no trouble at all. A good girl, in fact." Anna answered just as politely and made her customer smile.

            The family left after paying full price and everyone, except Ren, waved at the car good bye. For the rest of the day, everyone was back to being in there normal days, easily shaking off the feeling of the missing child. The only people uncomfortable were Horohoro, which everyone understood, and Ren who hid his disturbance. When the sun set and the stars began to show themselves, Jun, Pilika, and Horohoro headed home. Ren walked out to his favorite park and sat on a bench to convince himself of something.

            'What if it's better not to tell him? He already has someone in his kokoro. I know it can't be me...But I _need_ to tell him. But his answer...' Ren made a long and stressful sigh and hovered over the ground as he rested his arms on his lap.

            "Hey." The Chinese looked up and began to blush madly. In front of him was his problem and the core of his thoughts: Horohoro. The two stared at each other in a long silence. Ren miraculously willed his blush to a light pink. The air was heavy between them, each one not noticing the held back blush from each other. After what seemed like forever to them, Ren broke the ice.

            "What?" He kicked himself inside for saying it so rudely. The Ainu looked away with his hands in his pockets, looking uneasy.

            "Nothin'. Just on a walk. Can I sit there?"

            "There's no law saying that you can't, baka." Ren kicked himself inside again. The two sat next to each other, not trying to look inside of each other's eyes. 'What am I waiting for?! This is my chance to tell him.' Ren's heart beat faster by each passing minute as he tried to get himself to speak.

            "Hey Ren?" The Ainu spoke first.

            "W-what?"

            "Did you...see anything last night in the forest? Or hear anything?"

            "Like what?"

            "Maybe...me and Maya doing anything? Or saying anything"

            "I only saw you two after you found her." Ren lied but became curious of what Horohoro wanted to say.

            "AHAHAHAHAHA!! Of course, never mind." Horohoro forced a fake laugh and scratched his head.

            "But what do you mean by hear or _do_ anything?"

            "Oh...nothing."

            "It's something if you asked me about it. What do you mean?" Ren asked a question which was really like an order.

            "Well....I kissed her." The truth was said and Ren felt a sharp pain stab his heart.

            "Do you...." He couldn't say the four letter word that started with L but Horohoro knew what he was asking.

            "Yeah." He answered quite loosely, making Ren feel worse than he already did.

            "But it's not the same kind she feels for me."

            "What other kind is there?"

            "Well, I love her in a brotherly way. She reminds me of Pilika when she was younger, about her age. So cute, fun, loveable and all. But she couldn't stay that way. Nope. Now she's a lot older. She's embarrassed by some of the things I do and she spends most of her time and days with her own friends. I don't see her as much anymore. So when I met Maya, I guess I was happy from seeing the _old Pilika_. But it wasn't like she would stay forever so I wanted to spend as much time as I had with her." Ren felt relief fill him as the Ainu smiled at the scattered stars.

            "Did you tell her that?"

            "No. I guess I should've. I just told her I have someone else in my kokoro." Horohoro's cheeks turned pink and Ren's heart sank like the Titanic. 'So that part's true too.'

            "Who?" Ren blurted and Horohoro got up and faced his back to him so he can hide his deep red face.

            "I....I can't tell you." Ren narrowed his eyes and got to his own feet.

            "Hn, I don't care anyway." The Chinese lied and walked passed the Ainu, but then his wrist was swiped.

            "I can't say it." The Ainu said in a low voice and Ren was pulled back and pushed against a tree. Horohoro pinned him to the tree and brought his face closer and closer. The closer his face came, the faster Ren's heart beat, until their lips touched. Time seemed to stop between them as Horohoro caressed his lips on Ren's, paralyzing the Chinese with surprise, shock, and pure joy. The Ainu's lips were sweet and soft, but parted after some seconds. Horohoro backed away a few steps and with a face tainted red. He looked down on the ground with an embarrassed and sad expression.

            "Look, you probably hate me more than you did before. And I don't blame you. Hate me, but...I feel differently, and I just had to let you know. I'm sorry for giving you your first kiss." The Ainu turned his back to the Chinese who stood still in shock. 'No...no, I don't hate you. I have to tell you too. I can tell you now.' Horohoro took a few steps to go home ,but this time, it was his turn. Ren grabbed his hand and turned him around quickly. 'I can give you mine. You can have mine.'

            "Suki,no....." Before the Chinese can finish his sentence, he kissed the Ainu, unable to hold back and wait to finish. He caressed his lips, Horohoro tasting the sweetness and the soft lips, and feeling the same sensational joy. They both caressed for some unknown time, until they parted, needing to say something.

            "Aishiteru." They both said in unison and stared into each other's eyes. Horohoro placed a hand on Ren's cheek and stroked it lovingly. The other hand held the boy's hand tightly, their fingers laced. They kissed again, but this time there tongues slipping into each other's mouths and moving against each other. It was passionate and the taste was indelibly greater than the last two, and the feeling was greater than joy. It was ecstasy. It was a moment of their first kiss and love shared. The only ones watching were the cherry blossom and the night sky.

-------------------------OWARI---------------------------------------

Daydreamer: yatta! i finally finished! so happy!!! again, i want to thank ALL of my kind, encouraging, and loyal reviewers. if it weren't for u guys, this wouldn't have been possible. ARIGATOU MINNA!! im sorry if Ren seemed to b a little ooc in this one.but it kinda had to happen. gomennasai. but i hope u guys liked how it ended and the fluffiness. i tried my bestest. of course Ren wins. i love Ren! Maya was just made to b cupid. but really, thank u all for ur time to read and review.thank you very much. bye-bye!


End file.
